UK General Staff 'A' Vehicles
Overview The 'A' vehicle list of the United Kingdom. Short List Long List ; A.1 : The A.1E1 Vickers Independent is a heavy tank. (1926) ; A.2 : A.2E1 : The Medium Tank Mk. I. (1924) : A.2E2 : The Medium Tank Mk. I CS. (1924) ; A.3 : The A.3E1 is a machine gun carrier. (1925) ; A.4 : The A.4E1 through A4E20 are light tanks. ; A.5 : The A.5E1 is a light tank. ; A.6 : The A.6E1, A.6E2, and A.6E3, are medium tanks. ; A.7 : The A.7E1, A.7E2, and A.7E3, are medium tanks. ; A.8 : The A.8E1 is a medium tank project from Vickers. 1934-37. ; A.9 : The Cruiser Mk I is a cruiser tank. ; A.10 : Cruiser Mk II "Valentine" is a cruiser tank. ; A.11 : The Infantry Mk I, Matilda I is an infantry tank. ; A.12 : The Infantry Mk II, Matilda II is an infantry tank. ; A.13 : A.13 Mk I : The Cruiser Mk III is a cruiser tank. : A.13 Mk II : The Cruiser Mk IV is a cruiser tank. : A.13 Mk III : Cruiser Mk V, Covenanter is a cruiser tank. ; A.14 : The A.14E1 and A.14E2 are heavy cruisers. ; A.15 : The Cruiser Mk VI, Crusader is a cruiser tank. ; A.16 : A.16E1 - Aborted heavy cruiser derived from A.13. ; A.17 : The Light Mk VII, Tetrarch is a light tank. ; A.18 : Light cruiser based on A.17, 1939. ; A.19 : Cruiser tank with auxiliary turrets on top of primary turret, 1939. ; A.20 : Infantry tank project, two pilots built (A.20E1 and A.20E2), A.22 chosen instead.. ; A.21 : Development of the A.20, paper only. ; A.22 : A.22E1 pilot, and Infantry Tank Mk. IV, Churchill Mk. I. ; A.23 : Lighter A.22 Churchill. ; A.24 : The Cruiser Mk VII, Cavalier is a cruiser tank. ; A.25 : Light Tank Mk. VIII, Sceptre. ; A.26 : Light and faster A.22 Churchill. ; A.27 : A.27L Centaur : The Cruiser Mk VIII, Centaur is a cruiser tank. : A.27M Cromwell : The Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell is a cruiser tank. ; A.28 : Cromwell with increased armour and side skirts. ; A.29 : The A.29 is a Rolls-Royce heavy cruiser with a ROQF 17-pdr. ; A.30 : Avenger : The SP 17pdr, Avenger is a tank destroyer based on a lengthened Cromwell. : Challenger : The Cruiser Mk VIII, Challenger is a cruiser tank based on a Cromwell. ; A.31 : Cromwell with heavier armour. ; A.32 : Cromwell with armour similar to early Churchills. ; A.33 : The A.33a and A.33b are assault tanks. They are known as the Commodore, but commonly (and incorrectly?) known as the Excelsior. ; A.34 : The Cruiser, Comet I is a modified Cromwell with a new turret featuring a 77mm HV main gun. ; A.35 : Heavier Cromwell. ; A.36 : Heavier A.30 with ROQF 17-pdr and increased armour. ; A.37 : Heavier version of A.33 armed with a ROQF 17-pdr, longer hull. ; A.38 : The Valiant is a infantry tank. ; A.39 : Tortoise heavy assault tank. (1944) ; A.40 : Heavier version of A.30. ; A.41 : Centurion. ; A.42 : Churchill Mk. VII. ; A.43 : Black Prince "Super Churchill". ; A.44 : Comet with 17-pdr and larger turret ring. ; A.45 : Universal chassis series that evolved into the Caernarvon and Conqueror. ; A.46 : The A.46 is a light tank with 77mm HV, evolved into FV301. Category:UK Category:Interwar Category:WWII Category:List